The Trial of the Gamer
by CancerTurtle
Summary: When CancerTurtle wakes up, not knowing what his actual name is, in a room that looks awfully like one from a videogame, shenanigans ensue. Rated T for the occasional swear.
1. Who am I again?

**AN: Hi. If anyone is actually still reading my other FFs, the only one still possibly going is Roxy's Party. Possibly. If I get some inspiration for it, that is. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this FF about Youtube gamers and such.**

**DISCLAIMER (It's here so don't complain it isn't in later chapters): I do not own the people that appear in this fanfiction, nor the things created by them, nor the places they're set in. I own the main character (myself, gotta love self inserts), but not even the other 'OCs' (who are actually my friends).**

Have you ever had something stored in that one part of your brain where you know it's there, it's on the tip of your tongue, but you just can't get it out? Well, that's where my name was. I knew I had a normal name, but all I could remember was my gaming name, so I decided to go by that until I remembered what my real name was.

I was pretty sure there was something else I was forgetting, like how I ended up in this rather fancy, yet old-school room. Something was nagging at the back of my mind, something about a videogame. But you know, that's ridiculous. What could a videogame have to do with-

"Hello."

I looked around frantically for the source of the voice, but there was no one there.

"Over here, by the desk."

I moved over towards the desk, but there was still no one there. Not even a little shrunken person.

"No, down here."

I could've sworn the chair vibrated when the voice spoke. Then as if it was some sort of trigger, I had a flash of memory. This room looked a lot like one of the rooms from Amnesia: The Dark Descent. I'd never actually played that game (that I could remember at this point), but I'd seen PewDiePie play heaps of custom maps for it. The then the voice must've been…

"Mr Chair?"

"Heeeey. You recognise me. You must be a bro."

I moved Mr Chair around to face me and squatted down to his level.

"What are you doing here? Why do you even exist?"

"I'm here because I'm a chair. I can't exactly move very well on my own. And asking me why I exist is like asking me what the answer to life, the universe, and everything is."

"42."

"What?"

"Nevermind. But, aren't you just something PewDie made up in one of his Let's Plays?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but PewDie's pretty cool. If you know him you must be pretty cool too. What's your name?"

I mentally grasped at straws until something stuck. I knew it wasn't my real name, considering I still remembered this name from before, but as I said before, I could go by it until something else came up.

"I'm CancerTurtle. But you can call me Cancer."

"Well Cancer, I think there's a note for you on the table."

I checked, and what do you know, there was a note. It read: "Dear CancerTurtle. You're probably wondering where you are and why you have memories missing. You have been selected, along with your team, to partake in the Trial of the Gamer. You are currently the underdogs, as you are the only people currently participating that haven't gained some amount of fame from your gaming. But don't think that that means you'll be up against other gamers. No, this is a cooperative game. Take the supplies in the desk and the drawers and try to meet up with some of the other gamers. P.S., if you die here, you die for real. Try to avoid that, we don't want a quick show. Yours truly," There was quite a bit of space left after the last part, so I was fairly certain they had deliberately left their name off to tease me.

As I started going through the drawers, collecting laudanum, sanity potions, and the like, I thought about my team. I had never really thought of them as MY team, we were just a group of friends that were gaming together. Then again, the Youtube account was mine. For some reason, I couldn't remember their names either, only their gaming names. I guess I'd address that problem when I got to it.

After collecting the multitude of stuff, and shoving it in a backpack I found, I squatted back near Mr Chair to say goodbye.

"Well, see ya. Got any last advice for me to help me survive here?"

"Just remember, if you're ever in trouble, just chair mode."

"I don't think humans can chair mode."

"Sure they can. CHAIR MODE, ACTIVATE. *Boop!*"

And with that, nobody would have known he was anything but an ordinary chair. I headed to the door with the key that had been left in one of the drawers, and quietly made my way out.

**AN: Alright that's the first chapter. The second chapter is already written, so there won't be an AN in that one. The third chapter is also almost done. Feel free to use the Trial of the Gamer idea yourself. You don't have to say I came up with it, just don't try to pass it off as your own. I'd also appreciate if you sent me a link so I could read it. That's all for now. Bye!**


	2. Just dont, make, a noise CLANG

The corridor was pretty dark. My eyes adjusted to it a bit, but I'd need some source of light, so I lit the lantern I'd found. The corridor seemed to go for ages in either direction. I shuddered. I'd seen enough PewDiePie videos to know what happens in corridors. I decided to go left, because I needed to go in one direction and left was as good as any.

There were a few doors along the way, but they all seemed to be locked. I was really starting to get worried about my safety, and where my friends were, but I was broken out of my trance by the sound of footsteps.

I stood bolt upright for a second, before realising that probably wasn't exactly the best idea. I crouched up against a wall while I waited to see if it was one of those Amnesia zombies or something else. Those few seconds seemed like forever. It wasn't seeing the source of the footsteps that calmed me, it was hearing it. I mean, more than the actual footsteps. I heard a yell from the other end of the hallway.

"BARRELS! Get out of my way! I don't have time for this right now!"

The voice was familiar, but not one of my friends. I didn't have any friends with Swedish accents. Still, knowing it wasn't a zombie, I began to walk in the direction of the voice. The voice started again, though it sounded like it was trying to whisper this time.

"Stephano, I think I hear something."

A French-sounding voice spoke up this time, as I continued to walk closer.

"I know. It might be a bro. Just don't, make, a noise."

A loud clang could be heard throughout the corridor. I knew I was getting close now. I heard the French voice again.

"PewDie, I see a light. It's not a bro."

PewDie? As in PewDiePie. If I could have him on my side… He was like… Ok, I would have said an Amnesia expert, only there were several times during his videos when I saw something he didn't. He'd still be a pretty big ally, especially if he had Stephano with him. I absentmindedly began to walk faster, until my lantern's light met his. It was, in fact, PewDiePie.

He exclaimed loudly, louder than should ever be done in an Amnesia world, "Eyyy! It's another competitor. How's it goin', I'm PewDiePie. I don't exactly know my real name because of the Trial or whatever." He held out his hand for me to shake. I noticed Stephano was resting on his shoulder. The clang earlier was probably Stephano falling off as PewDie hid.

I shook his hand, and replied, "That's cool. I can't exactly remember my name either. I'm CancerTurtle, and I'm a pretty big fan of your's."

"Woah, really? Cool. Maybe we can meet up sometime after this thing is over. Oh, this is Stephano, by the way."

"'Ellos Cancer. I am Stephano."

PewDie spoke up again, "So, did you get someone to help you in your room too?"

"Yeah, I got Mr Chair, but when I had to leave, he just Chair Moded."

"'Kay. So, I think we should probably find the key. The way out seems to be up the other end of the corridor. Uhhhh, I don't like corridors."

"I know. Soooo, are there unlocked doors?"

"Not on this side. I haven't checked the other side yet, though."

"Then how do you know the exit's there?"

"Because it's not on this side?"

"Seems logical."

And with that, I started heading down the amnesia corridor with one of my Youtube heroes. We continued checking doors, all of them locked, until…

"I DON'T TRUST YOU!" PewDie tossed the head off of a suit of armor.

"Quiet you idiot! Do you want the bros to find us?" Stephano yelled at him, but still managed to be quiet.

"Err, sorry." It seemed PewDie was finding it a bit hard when he wasn't the one voicing Stephano. I chuckled a bit, watching them, until the doorknob I was holding turned.

"Hey guys, this one's open." PewDie looked up from Stephano and followed me through the door, and we proceded to loot the room. The lights were on in the room, so we turned off our lanterns so we didn't waste our oil.

I was grabbing some tinderboxes out of a chest when I heard PewDie exclaim, "Hey! It's the key." I looked in PewDie's direction, and what do you know, there was the key, placed precariously inside an iron maiden.

"PewDie, you do see what it's inside, don't you?" I asked.

PewDie looked up. Apparently he hadn't. "Oooh. It's an Iron Maiden," he said. "I don't trust Iron Maidens. You go first Stephano." Despite the muffled objections by the little golden statue, PewDie tossed Stephano off of his shoulder and into the iron maiden. There was a loud clang, but not much else. PewDie eventually asked, "Is it good?"

"Yeah, it's good," came the grumbled reply. "I'm just upside down, so, you know." PewDie approached the iron maiden to collect the key and Stephano… only to get a face full of teleporting naked guy's crotch.

He screamed, loudly, then started spitting frantically. "TELEPORTING NAKED GUYS!" he yelled, "I hate teleporting naked guys!"

"PewDie, just get the stuff so we can go," said Stephano, while I just looked silently, partially because I was a bit shocked by the teleporting naked guy, partically because I couldn't get over how silly the situation seemed. Stephano was probably eager to go, considering he was still upside down.

I picked up Stephano and the key, putting Stephano down on my shoulder. There was something inscribed on the key. It said 'Key to the Portal at the end of the Hall'. It's kind of amazing that they fit all that onto a pretty small key. Suddenly the lights went out again. PewDie and I both got out our lanterns, only to have Stephano tell us, "No, wait." So we waited for a few seconds. Then we heard growling. "Ok, just don't make a noise, and head to the end of the hallway."

We did as Stephano instructed. It was reaaaaally hard to keep calm and quite with the constant growlings of the zombie, or as PewDIe and Stephano called it, the bro, behind us. Eventually, terror got the better of me. I turned around to see where it was. It wasn't that close, but then it noticed me looking at it. It began to run towards us.

"RUUUN!" I bolted for the door, PewDie running behind, now also looking at were the bro was. I basically slammed into the door at the end of the hallway. It didn't look much like a portal, but whatever. I fumbled with the key. I can never do anything precise when I'm nervous. I eventuall get the key in the slot, but the bro is practically upon us. Stephano practically jumps off my shoulder, onto the key, turning it and unlocking the door.

PewDie frantically opens the door, only to have it slam in the bro's face. Behind the door was just white, and nothing else. I picked up Stephano and we stepped into the light. Well, ran is probably more accurate. For a while, I couldn't see anything but whiteness. I could just imagine TObuscus's voice yelling "Midtro of whiteness!" I began to wonder if he was competing too.

Eventually, my vision returned. I was lying on my back in some sort of field, staring up at the sky. At least, I think it's the sky, it looks sort of patched together. I sit up. PewDie is sitting too, with Stephano on his lap. I was kinda glad we could take Stephano with us out of the Amnesia world. I take a better look around, and notice it seems vaguely familiar. Even more vaguely than the Amnesia room did.

"Do you know this place, PewDie?"

"Yeah… It's Little Big Planet... Fuck!"


End file.
